Persona 4 Platinum
by Dio Telos
Summary: In a surrealistic town somewhere in Europe, our hero, Flamme Darwin, who happens to be a big fan of JRPGs and other games alike, finds himself victim to another of Izanami's foul games. Along with his friends, he sets on a journey to stop the gods from interfering in the mortal world and hopefully rid them once and for all.
1. 17th of April

04/17  
Thu

〖Early Morning〗

Today is the last day of school before Easter…

Despite the all the hype for the upcoming 4 day vacation…

The truth of the matter remains that today you have to attend 4 different classes …

/As a regular ninth grader, you go to school Monday through Friday from 7:30 to about 13:00. Most days you have 3 periods (also called blocks) with each during 80 minutes. Occasionally you'll have an extra period, which will probably if not surely make your day a whole lot harder than usual. On top of all that, **your parents have very high expectations.** Make sure you don't fail too much at school; otherwise the consequences will be **fatal**. Have fun. /

You should get going soon…

〖Morning〗

You make it to school, barely having time before the first block …

As you enter the classroom, all of your friends briefly greet you with a wave.

?  
Hey, Flamme!

The boy who sits next to you calls out.

Chris  
How are you this morning?

"I'm fine."

Chris  
Cool, cool…

You take your seat on the second desk of rightmost column, where your chair is right up against the wall.

…

The air starts to feel awkward…

You decide to open up a topic…  
"So what are you doing this weekend?"

Chris  
Nothing much, I guess I'm gonna focus on my studies. Y'know, with the finals coming up…

"Yeah right!"

Chris  
Eh, you got me there… To be honest I'll probably spend a lot of time playing on my Vita.

"That reminds me…"

Joan & Jorgen  
Yo guys!

The twins which sit in front of you, Joan and Jorgen arrived.

You and Chris brofist with each of them as a hello gesture.

"…"

You decided to remain silent and continue your train of thought.

"So anyways…"

Your were interrupted once more by the teacher entering.

French Teach  
Bonjour!

Class  
Bonjour, Mme Vaine…

The class responded somewhat disheartened…

…

You feel like this will be a long day…

〖Breakfast〗

You have a 25 minute break.

/During recess you can take part in multiple activities, such as going to nearby stores for snacks with friends, finishing due homework or just spending time alone on your seat in the classroom. As you gain more and more stats like Courage, Extroversion and Concrastination, more and more opportunities will arise. /

Right now your options are somewhat limited…

What will you do?  
Go to the cafeteria

You check your pockets for money…

…

…

…

It seems you lack in funds…

What will you do?  
Take a break

You decided to wait for the next block to come.

Next period you have Geography.

Will you revise for the lesson?  
Yes

You took out your books and started reading up on the lesson.

Last time you studied about the Balkans…

You tried your best to remember the capitals of each country…

Your Knowledge has increased.

Your Concrastination has slightly increased.

You hear the bell ring.

Class will be starting soon…

〖Second Block〗

Geo Teacher  
Today we will be talking in-depth about each of the individual countries in Eastern Europe, starting with Bulgaria. First and foremost, we need to determine its geographical positioning and then…

You look around…

No one seems to be paying attention.

…

As the lesson drags on, you get more and more bored…

…

Strike up a conversation with Chris?  
Yes

"Hey, Chris."

Chris  
Yeah?

"How far are you into Golden?"

Chris  
Oh, I'm stuck on Namatame's boss…

"You know, I could beat him for you…"

Chris  
Fine with me, only that… I'd rather you have a go during Arts and Crafts class.

"But..."

Chris  
If she catches you she'll take my stuff. I don't want any trouble.

"Fine…"

You decided to suck it up and continue to listen to the lecture…

…

You didn't exactly enjoy it…

Neither did you benefit from it since it turned out so uninteresting…

…

〖Third Block〗

…  
"Can I play now?"

Chris  
Oh, sure.

Chris got out his PSVita, turned it on and handed it to you.

"Thanks."

Chris  
No problem, just make sure you beat that boss.

"Oh, I'll beat him. I'll beat him good…"

Chris looked at you somewhat disgusted and went on doing whatever he was beforehand.

You take a quick look at what personas Chris has in his repertoire…

…

Oh dear Lord…

It seems he randomly picked up whatever Shuffle Time had to offer him and then didn't level up anything…

Oh dear Lord…

He has a bunch of useless level 40s…

Oh take me now…

This is going to take some work…

You head to the Velvet Room.

…

…

…

Thank God for the ability to choose inherent skills in Golden…

In less than ten minutes you managed to create three powerful personas which cover all of the elements with –dyne spells and have Null resistances to them.

Your party currently consists of Kanji, Teddie and Naoto.

Will you switch out?  
Nah, I'm good

Take on the boss?  
Let's kick some ass

…

All's going well for now…

…

…

…!?

The boss took control over your entire party!

What should you do?  
Full assault

…

…

Teddie cast Bufudyne on you, doing 400HP of damage…

…

Yeah, you're doomed…

Retry with the same party?  
Yes

…

It's all right for now…

…

The boss took control over your entire party again…

What should you do?  
Change to persona with Ice resistance, then full assault

…

…

Kanji made quick work of you with his powerful physical attacks…

…

You're starting to get _agi_tated…  
One last time

…

Same as before, no problems for now…

…

Whoa!

You dealt 934HP of damage with one attack!

…

…

For a third time, the boss has taken your party into his control…  
Change to persona with Ice immunity, then guard

…

…

You survived!  
Keep guarding

…

…

Your party members are hesitating to act against you anymore…  
Attack

…

…

Teddie, Kanji and Naoto broke free!

You unleashed all hell on the boss!

Victory.

Your Logic has slightly increased.

/Playing videogames is key when it comes to one's development. By overcoming different challenges, you can raise your Logic, Concrastination, Knowledge, Creativity and in some instances even Courage. Moreover, a few hours of gameplay go a long way when it comes to lowering stress levels. /

You feel fulfilled from your achievement.

Chris  
Did you beat him?

"Sure as heck did!"

Chris  
Nice! When I get home I'll continue the story.

Chris puts away the PSVita.

Chris  
So tell me… is Namatame really the killer?

"Uhhhh…"

Chris  
I knew it! Who is it? Who's the real killer?

There's no way to avoid the question…

How will you respond?  
"You've met him, but he's distant throughout the game."

Chris  
So it's Dojima? Or Adachi?

…!?

You were stunned at how easily he got it right!  
"How did you…?"

Chris  
Heh, I knew was something wrong with that guy!

Art Teacher  
You there!

Apparently you were caught talking in class…

Art Teacher  
Hush! Pay attention to the lesson!

You decide it's best to attend the lecture.

〖Fourth Block〗

Class is nearly over…

Chris  
Hey, Flamme!

"What is it?"

Chris  
See how it's raining right now?

"Yeah?"

Chris  
I bet tonight you could watch the Midnight Channel today…

"I don't think it'll keep up until tonight."

Chris  
We'll see about that…

Jorgen, sitting right in front of you, turned around.

Jorgen  
What's the Midnight Channel? Is it some kind of porn programme?

Chris  
Actually…

"Don't."

You cut off Chris before he could go on any further.

French Teach  
Ne parlez pas lorsque j'explique!

Should you think up of a comeback?  
Go for it

What will you say?  
"Nous ne parlions pas, est-ce que vous avez entendu autre chose?"

French Teach  
Ah, c'est l'imparfait que nous n'avons pas étudié. Très magnifique!

You managed to impress your French teacher.

Your Speech has increased.

Your Extroversion has slightly increased.

〖After School〗

Mom  
Hey, welcome back.

You finally made it home from school.

What will you do?  
Get on the computer

Once you're on, there's no going back…

Are you sure?  
Let's do something else

What will you do?  
Play some videogames

/On certain days you'll feel like playing certain videogames. Sometimes, however, if your day turns sour you may not want to play anything at all. Be considerate with every action you take. /

What game will you play today?  
Animal Crossing: New Leaf

…

You spent hours watering flowers, collecting bugs, catching fish and talking to villagers.

You feel you've grown more attached to your town.

Your Extroversion has increased.

Your Speech has slightly increased.

It's time to take a break.

〖Evening〗

There's no school tomorrow…

Neither is there a reason to study…

What will you do tonight?  
Get on the computer

You decided to turn on your desktop.

What do you do from here?  
Check people online

…

It seems Ivy is online.

Will you chat with her?  
Yes

¿ŠmïĽë¥  
flam ? u there ?

"Yup."

¿ŠmïĽë¥  
what's up ?

"I'm tired…"

¿ŠmïĽë¥  
yeah  
two blocks of french 2day..

…

¿ŠmïĽë¥  
mc?

Accept

¿ŠmïĽë¥  
ask marth about the server

"Sure."

Unfortunately, you lack Extroversion to fulfil this task…

"Why me?"

¿ŠmïĽë¥  
I always ask him

"He's your cousin."

¿ŠmïĽë¥  
still :D

You decided to suck it up and ask.

…

You asked Martin if he could turn on the Minecraft server…

Your Courage has slightly increased.

Mentos™  
hang on

You spent the evening playing cooperative sandbox survival.

…

As you crawl through dark underground dungeons, you try your best to stay clear of Creepers and Skeletons…

You enjoyed yourself quite a lot.

Your Courage has increased.

〖Late Night〗

It's nearing midnight…

¿ŠmïĽë¥  
tos?

"I don't feel like it…"

¿ŠmïĽë¥  
suit yourself :D

You see how it's getting late…

You decide to go to bed.  
"night night"

¿ŠmïĽë¥  
night  
don't let the bed bugs bite

You turned off your desktop and decided to turn in for the night.

…

…

Say…

It's raining outside…

…

Will you watch the Midnight Channel?  
Why not…

You went to look through the window to make sure it's still raining.

…

Drops are pouring down almost painfully…

Will someone appear on TV tonight?

…

You turn to your right to check your TV screen…

…!?

The blank screen turns into static as you gaze upon it in awe!

…

There is no reasonable explanation for this…

What will you do…?  
Put your hand in it

You choose the alternative which makes most sense.

Your Logic has increased.

…

As you creep up slowly to the TV stand, you consider this being the start of a whole new adventure…

…

…

!?

You hand got sucked in!

Your Courage has slightly increased.

What does all this mean…?

…

What will you do?  
Go in deeper

It seems you don't have enough Courage to do so…  
Take your hand out

…

…

…

That was a frightening experience at best…

Should you call Chris?  
Not now

You decided it would be better to wait until tomorrow.

…

You finally decide to go to bed.


	2. 18th of April

**04/17  
Thu**

〖Morning〗

You're still shaken up from what happened last night…

Was it all just a dream?  
Not a chance

…

You decide to reflect on it later…

_Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi_

Your phone is ringing.

Joanne is calling.

Will you pick up?  
Yes

Joanne  
Hey, how's it going?

"Eh…"

Joanne  
Why? What happened?

"Well…"

You explained to Joanne how you experienced your hand was engulfed last night by your TV.

Your Speech has increased.

Joanne  
Suuuure… Next thing you know we'll start getting foggy weather.

"I'm serious."

Joanne  
Wait, really? Can we meet up in person?

"How about…"

You proposed a meeting time and place…

Mom  
Flamme-dear, is your stuff ready?

!?  
"Oh, that's right…"

Joanne  
What? What's right?

"We have a road trip today…"

Joanne  
How do you forget that!?

"I'll show you once we're back."

Joanne  
You'd better! And hey! Don't go on any adventures when I'm not with you!

Joanne hung up.

Mom  
Flamme, c'mon now!

You decide to hurry up and pack up your stuff.

…

〖Lunchtime〗

On the road to somewhere…

You feel it's probably a good idea to ask where you're travelling to…  
"Hey, mom?"

Mom  
Yes dear?

"Where exactly are we going?"

Mom  
Oh, did I not tell you? We're visiting your aunt Annie!

"My what?"

Mom  
Aunt Annie! Don't you remember her?

…  
"Uh, no?"

Mom  
You'll meet her soon enough.

…

This is going to be quite the visit…

〖Afternoon〗

You've arrived at your apparent aunt's house.

Mom  
Annie!

Annie  
Elena! So glad to see you!

Annie seems an enthusiastic woman in her 60s…

She's let you stay a few days at her villa in the countryside.

But what about the Midnight Channel…?

Annie  
Hey sweetie! How've you been?

"I've been better…"

Annie  
Why's that? What's the matter?

You don't feel you're Extroversion is high enough…

Annie  
Oh, you'll tell me all about it inside while I make some tea.

…

〖Early Evening〗

Dad  
Did you get all of your stuff?

"Yep."

Dad  
Good. I'll go and help out with dinner.

Mom  
Dear, would you like to check out your aunt's collection?

"Me?"

Mom  
Yeah, you. C'mon! It'll be lots of fun.

Sure it will be…

…

You enter what appears to be your aunt's study…

Mom  
You take a look here while I look at the pictures she took!

You decided to look around the room.

…

It seems Annie has been keeping souvenirs from her journey on "Camindo de Santiago", an apparent pilgrim route…

But nothing really sticks out…

Except…  
"Whoa! Is that a katana!?"

You approach it to get a better look

Annie  
Sure is!

"I-I was just… checking it out…"

Annie  
Sure you were, honey! Just make sure not to steal it or else I'll cut you up.

…!?

You feel suddenly threatened...

"Uhm…"

Annie  
Kidding! Just kidding!

…

Right…

〖Before Bed〗

You asked your parents to stay up later tonight.

Everyone else's left for bed while you're passing your time in the livingroom.

…

…!?

You were caught off guard by the rain which suddenly settled in.

It appears it's also **thundering**.

/Foreshadowing is a thing./

Say, isn't the time…?

…

Yep, it's about midnight.

…

Will you steal your aunt's katana and venture off into the TV World?

"Really? No transition? No moral delay? Nothing?"

Will you steal your aunt's katana and venture off into the TV World?

"HELL YES."

You decided to sneak in Annie's study and steal the katana.

…

…

…

Mission successful.

Your Courage has increased.

Now, you just need to wait a bit…

…

〖Midnight〗

It's raining outside…

…

Are you ready to do this?  
"But what about Joanne…"

Are you ready to do this?  
"Yes."

…

It's time.  
Wimp out

OH NO YOU DON'T.  
"Fine…"

You put your hand in TV, waiting to be engulfed by the screen…

You sense the monitor as a thin membrane between two unstable worlds which rely on each other.

What lies ahead…?


End file.
